vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Vladimir's Academy
St. Vladimir's Academy is a boarding school where Moroi and dhampir guardian novices are educated. It is located in the deep forests of Montana and protected with charmed wards placed just outside the school grounds. Known subjects * Advanced Calculus (Moroi & novices) * Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques (novices) * American Colonial Literature (Moroi) * Ancient Poetry (Moroi) * Animal Behavior and Physiology (Moroi & novices) * Basics of Elemental Control (Moroi) * Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 (novices) * Creative Writing * Culinary Science * Moroi Culture 4 (Moroi & novices) * Precalculus (Moroi & novices) * Russian 2 (Moroi) * Senior Language Arts (novices) * Slavic Art (Moroi & novices) * Weight Training and Conditioning (novices) Based on the numbers following some of the classes, it can be assumed that Moroi Culture 1, 2, and 3 exist as well as Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 1, 2; Russian 1; and Language Arts for Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors. Basic/Intermediate Guardian Combat Techniques, and specialized elemental classes are also highly likely to be part of the course catalog. Known teachers and staff * Alan (guardian, works the Academy's lower campus) * Alice (feeder) * Stan Alto (guardian, Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3) * Father Andrew (priest) * Dimitri Belikov (Christian's guardian, Rose Hathaway's personal trainer and Boyfriend) * Mrs. Callahan (teacher) * Ms. Carmack (Basics of Elemental Control) * Celeste (guardian) * Guardian Chase (guardian) * Daniel (guardian) * Ms. Davis (Sunday school for kindergartners) * Deirdre (Counselor) * Dustin (guardian) * Mr. Ellsworth (teacher) * Emil (guardian, instructor) * Jean (guardian) * Sonya Karp (teacher) * Ellen Kirova (Headmistress) * Eugene Lazar (Headmaster) * Ms. Malloy (teacher) * Ms. Meissner (Animal Behavior and Physiology) * Mr. Nagy (Slavic Art) * Dr. Olendzki (Doctor) * Alberta Petrov (captain of the school's guardians) * Randall (guardian) * Yuri (guardian) Known students * Aaron Drozdov (Moroi Lissa and Mia's Ex- Boyfriend) * Aimee * Anthony (Dhampir) * Mason Ashford (Dhampir) * Ryan Aylesworth (Dhampir) * Abby Badica (Moroi) * Xander Badica (Moroi) * Dean Barnes (Dhampir) * Carly * Camille Conta (Moroi) * Edison Castile (Dhampir/ Jill's Gaurdian and Boyfriend) * Greg Dashkov (Moroi) * Natalie Dashkov (Moroi) * Andre Dragomir (Moroi) * Vasilisa Dragomir (Moroi/ Princess, Roses Best friend / charge and Christian's Girlfriend) * Erin * Rosemarie Hathaway (Dhampir/ Lissa and Christian's Guardian and Dimitri's Girlfriend) * Jacob (Moroi) * Jillian Mastrano (Moroi, Eddie's charge and Girlfriend, Lissa's half sister) * Brandon Lazar (Moroi) * Avery Lazar (Moroi) * Reed Lazar (Moroi) * Meredith (Dhampir) * Miles (Dhampir) * Molly (Moroi) * Brett Ozera (Moroi) * Christian Ozera (Moroi ,Lissa's Boyfriend and Dimtri's charge) * Shane Reyes (Dhampir) * Mia Rinaldi (Moroi) * Ralf Sarcozy (Moroi) * Danielle Szelsky (Moroi) * Wade (Moroi) * Dawn Yarrow * Dane Zeklos (Moroi) * Jesse Zeklos (Moroi) Trivia *In the film the students have uniforms, as originally Richelle had wanted uniforms in the books but decided not to, but when offered to have uniforms in the film by Mark Waters, she agreed for uniforms for the students. *In every emblem of each student it is coloured if they are Moroi in the Fire, Water users etc; whereas the Dhampir novices have a Promise Mark through the middle of the element symbols on the emblem. Category:Locations Category:Schools